Só com o Olhar
by Misty-zune
Summary: ONE-SHOT/HENTAI "Os caminhos pecaminosos da bela mestra das armas fazem Neji se perder de si mesmo, ou seria o contrário?"


** Minha primeira one-shot e meu primeiro hentai **

**Tenham paciência , onegai ?? -**

**Beta: Roxane Norris**

**Só com o olhar**

Neji paralisou quando Tenten soltou os cabelos chocolates dos costumeiros coques.  
Por Kami, ela era linda. E corajosa. Tenten jogou os prendedores no chão e esperou, com as costas arcadas contra parede. Chutou o vestido para longe, chamando atenção dele para as unhas escarlates.

Lentamente, Neji permitiu ao olhar, embevecer-se com ela, de alto a baixo. Vestida com o uniforme habitual, era notável. Nua, era de tirar o fôlego. Pernas esquias. Quadris vistosos. Peito elegante, Seios generosos. Ombros macios. Lábios copiosos. E olhos de chocolate que procuravam os dele, com impaciência. Desejo.

Antes de cuidar da ânsia que reluzia em seus olhos e eriçava seus mamilos, tornando-os deliciosas pontas rosadas, Neji aguardava até ficar tão exposto quanto Tenten estava para ele. Despiu-se, revelando a ereção, longa e rígida, que já dizia tudo.

- Tem andado treinado sem mim, Tenten.

Ela sorriu, alisando o abdome enxuto, com uma pequena cicatriza ao redor da cintura.

- É um elogio, Hyuuga?  
- Não um dos melhores, já que perguntou. Mas sabe, treinamentos shinobs não esculpem seios como esses. É só boa herança genética.  
- Ora veja... Quem diria, Hyuuga Neji, o gênio de seu clã, um pervertido apreciador de peitinhos!

Neji principiou a correr os dedos em descendência, mas parou assim que a palavra obscena foi pronunciada por ela. Tenten não parecia envergonhada quando ele se mostrou surpreso.

- Peitinhos é coisa de boates de strip-tease. É a palavra que um cara usa para falar de uma garota sem nome, que ele pegou para uma rapidinha. Não é isso que você quer, não é Tenten? Porque eu não quero. Sem promessas é melhor. Mas quando eu a sugar, tão profundamente, até fazer você gozar só com um toque... - Abaixou o dedo, trilhando a auréola com a unha rude, então pressionando mais firme no umbigo e depois embaixo, até tocar a cerne da ânsia de Tenten através do tecido transparente da calcinha - será porque estamos fazendo amor.

Ela ofegou.

Neji devia tê-la beijado primeiro, sondado a sua boca de novo, procedido vagarosamente... mas o fogo nos olhos dela, o puro anseio de que mantivesse a promessa, aqui e agora, instigou-o a concentrar-se nos seios, tomando um deles nos lábios enquanto acalentava o outro com o polegar. Sugou-a, mordicando até que ela choramingasse, apagando a dor em seguida com a língua, até fazê-la murmurar coisas sem sentido. Tenten cravou as mãos nos cabelos dele, guiando-o até o outro seio, cobrando o que desejava.

Afagou as mãos dela, ignorando a intensidade com que carecia do seu toque. Havia tempo para isso mais tarde. Agora, ia provar que podia fazê-la gozar usando apenas as mãos e a boca.

Agarrou-lhe os punhos e levou sua mão esquerda até o batente da porta.

- Segure-se firme.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram em deleite.

- O que devo fazer com a outra? - Revirou os dedos, depois admirou a ereção dele.

Se Tenten o tocasse, Neji poderia esquecer de concentrar-se só no prazer dela. Pegou um copo em cima do criado mudo ainda cheio de água.

- Pode segurar isto sem derramar um gota?

Tente pegou o copo e trespassou Neji, de modo provocante.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor.

Ela pendeu o copo sobre o ombro, jogando a água no corpo e encharcou Neji, que instintivamente pulou para trás. Cubos de gelo se espalharam no chão, e Tenten riu quando a friagem abraçou-lhe o corpo.

Mas por mais fascinado que Neji tenha ficado pela forma como as gotinhas escorreram, cintilando pela calcinha até tornarem-na translúcida, sua boca secando como um lago deserto, ele ponderou:

- Você é uma mulher perigosa.

Tenten não retrucou com nada além de um suspiro, quando Neji abanou a umidade dos ombros, aspirando a essência de sua pele molhada. Salgada. Doce. Cheirosa. Suave. Fria e quente.

Procurou um cubo de gelo, então ergueu-se e comprimiu-o no mamilo, devorando Tenten com um beijo lânguido. Ela estremeceu e se debateu de leve, mas não o suficiente para esquivar-se, como se estivesse imprensada entre a dor e o prazer.

- Tão frio... - o murmúrio acompanhado por um ranger de dentes, vibrou de encontro aos lábios dele.  
- Quão frio?

Neji manteve o gelo firme e mordiscou uma trilha suave abaixo do pescoço.

- Congelante...  
- E?  
- Queima um pouco... mas... uau.  
- Você quer uau?

O leve meneio positivo de cabeça conduziu a boca de Neji para baixo. Ele tirou o gelo, e agitou o mamilo gelado com a língua rija.

Tenten gemeu, contou-lhe exatamente como a sensação era excitante, o quanto ficou molhada, o quanto desejava que ele a devorasse. Neji percebeu que jamais fizera amor com uma mulher tão expressiva em relação ao quanto lhe agradava. As confissões roucas complicaram o objetivo de devorar Tenten com um planejamento cuidadoso. Queria tocá-la em toda parte de uma vez só.

Diminuiu o ritmo dos beijos, abaixando e puxando a calcinha, intercalando beijos e carícias por entre as pernas da morena. Ergueu os olhos para vê-la agarrar-se ao batente da porta, os olhos cerrados, os lábios cindidos, os mamilos rijos e vermelhos pelos beijos de Neji.

Com os polegares, fendeu-lhe a carne. Os tremores transformaram-se em uma erupção total. Sorveu, tocou, amou-a até que ela gritasse seu nome.

Então, sugou-a um pouco mais, atenuando-lhe a vertigem natural, amando o gosto dela, lamentando que em breve teriam de parar. Quando sentiu que Tenten já não aguentava mais, ergueu-a nos braços. Enroscou-se como uma gata contente contra o peito de Neji, que imaginou como se sentia tão satisfeito se ainda estava rígido como uma rocha.

** XxX**

Tenten deixou os olhos fechados enquanto Neji a enxugava com uma toalha, acomodando-a contra a cabeceira da cama em seguida. Não precisava olhar em volta, refletiu ela. Sabia como era o quarto. Era melhor se concentrar nos sons e sensações que a envolviam. No eco do seu prazer desinibido.

Ouviu a gaveta abrir, depois fechar. Um rasgo de lâmina. A distensão do látex.

Neji, obviamente, era um homem prevenido. Tenten não podia ter escolhido um amante melhor... um amor melhor..., embora meditasse acerca da mão do destino nisso tudo; os anos que passaram juntos no time 10 , vendo uma ao outro crescerem.

A colônia amadeirada dele fez-lhe cócegas nas narinas quando Neji se curvou sobre ela.

- Está acordada?

Os olhos de Tenten fremiram abertos. O aposento estava escuro, salvo pela luz da lua. Lua cheia, como os olhos do Hyuuga sobre si. Sentiu-se tão completa! E caso desejasse, poderia culpar a bebida pelo comportamento insólito.

Porém, preferia culpar Neji por ser mais sensual do que qualquer homem tinha o direito de ser.

- Estou acordada. Saciada, mas desperta.  
- Espero que não esteja completamente satisfeita - disse ao intercalar beijos e caricias no corpo moreno - Eu ainda quero um tratamento especial.

Tenten gargalhou, rolou por cima dele e agarrou-lhe a mão.

- Seria improvável ficar completamente saciada antes de sentir você dentro de mim. - Puxou-o para mais perto, e por mais que quisesse apenas aninhar-se nele e deixar que a calidez do seu corpo levasse embora o último calafrio da água e do gelo, sabia que a noite não iria durar para sempre. Tenten pretendia retribuir o favor sexual.

Mesmo cavalgando Neji, cujo membro rijo instigava-a, Tenten lutou com a idéia do tempo que conhecia aquele homem. Toda uma vida? O tempo não importava, excerto que cada momento, que escorregava pelos dedos, era de total prazer. Com Neji, nada temia e apreciava a atitude audaz que inspirava-lhe. - Audaz o bastante para fazê-la sentir-se segura em seus braços, inclinando-se para beijá-lo enquanto gingava os quadris sobre os dele.

Neji, agora, deslizava para dentro dela, detendo-se quando a sentiu contrair em resistência.

- Não quero machucá-la - disse, beijando-lhe os lábios enquanto a acariciava por entre as pernas.

Tenten aninhou o corpo no dele, desejando-o dentro de si com uma voracidade que traiu sua risada preguiçosa. Ainda estava molhada, escorregadia pela água, a língua de Neji, a própria ânsia.

- Seria impossível. Eu o quero muito, não vê?

A constrição enfraqueceu conforme o Hyuuga lenta, diligentemente, ajustava os seus corpos. Tenten gemeu mediante a sensação, o prazer ecoando no rosnado retumbante de satisfação dele.

- Eu também - admitiu Neji.

Tenten se sentou, de início surpresa pela confissão, e depois pela descarga de eletricidade ao possuí-lo tão rígido e quente dentro de si.

Ela se remexeu, testando a teoria de que essa era a posição mais erótica que jamais experimentara.

- Já ficou por cima antes? - perguntou ele.

Tenten lhe cingiu a cintura e se moveu de novo. Deleitando-se na densa sensação de ter Neji sob o corpo, por dentro, aquelas mãos fortes agarrando-lhe os quadris e os olhos focados nela.

- Não lembro - replicou Tenten. Com Neji, o passado embaçava. Centrava-se somente no momento de prazer. Queria apenas aprender mais sobre ele. Sobre si mesma. Sobre a liberdade de fazer amor sem idéias tolas de apaixonada. Mas... não era bem assim.

Por hora, queria ser egoísta, fazer o que quisesse para atingir o orgasmo ainda outra vez. Neji, porém, não dera chance, oferecendo-lhe antes que fosse capaz de pensar. Ele cravou os dedos firmes nos seus quadris e bombeou dentro dela. Chamejou um fogo instantâneo bem no fundo, que se espalhou pelo corpo da morena como labaredas sobre lenha seca.

Os quadris, a barriga, os seios, agora tão sensíveis ao toque, ameaçaram arrebentar outra vez. Tenten sacudiu a cabeça, tentando lutar contra os fogos de artificio, mas quando Neji esquivou a mão por entre ambos e tocou-lhe no sexo, Tenten gritou, estremeceu. Neji se sentou, buscou-lhe a boca e puxou-a para baixo conforme atingia o auge, enquanto Tenten sentia-o pulsando dentro de si. Tonta, rendeu-se completamente, permitindo que ele rolasse por cima dela, ninando-a. Os corpos ainda unidos, o êxtase amainado devagar.

_Então fazer amor com o melhor amigo é assim? _Meneou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio, sabendo que não devia mais considerar Neji assim. Algo nele a atraía, e essa conexão entre ambos ameaçava Tenten com uma verdade a qual não queria encarar.

Tenten deixou que a onda de poder preenchê-la, pesaria nisso em outra oportunidade. Neji ainda lhe queria. Mesmo agora que a possuíra, degustava-lhe o cheiro, languido na sensação da sua pele. Não fez nada para se esquivar, ajeitando as cobertas de modo a envolvê-los, como se pretendesse que a morena permanecesse a noite toda.

Cerrou os olhos e escutou os ruídos da noite. Os estalos da estrutura da casa antiga. O som ininterrupto da respiração de Neji, mais devagar, contínuo. Estaria adormecido?

- Neji?  
- Humm?  
- Vou para casa agora.  
- Por quê?  
- É tarde. Está casando.  
- Não é tarde e vou descansar. - Apertou o abraço, aninhou-a mais próximo. - Não me faça brigar com você, mulher. Vou vencer, sabe disso.

Tenten gargalhou uma vez mais, permitindo que a própria exaustão afrouxasse os músculos tensos, fechando os olhos. A calidez de Neji a envolvia O perfume ardente e familiar a cobriu de contentamento. Bocejou. Não se espantou com a falta de tato do Hyuuga. A intimidade não era seu forte, e por definição, nunca foi o dela também.

** XxX**

Por volta das quatro horas, Tenten enfim esgueirou-se até o térreo, recuperando suas roupas no percusso e disparou para casa. Fizeram amor outra vez após o cochilo, e Tenten perdera noção da hora, entorpecida por Neji e pela virtude de tê-lo saciado, em um gozo esplêndido.

Exausta e se recusando a permitir que a confusão assaltasse o sono muito necessário, Tenten tropeçou escada acima, tremendo. O frio da manhã a pegou no tranco. Ainda enebriada pelas sensações experimentadas, jogou-se na cama. Com um sorriso no rosto, a mestra de armas dormiu pensando que daqui a algumas horas o teria de novo, mesmo que fosse _só com o olhar_.

**XxX**

**Reviews??**


End file.
